An array antenna system is an energy conversion apparatus in a mobile communications system. The array antenna system may convert an electromagnetic wave signal transmitted by a mobile station into an electrical signal for processing by a base station; and may convert an electrical signal transmitted by the base station into an electromagnetic wave signal for random receiving by the mobile station. In this way, bidirectional communication of a communications system is implemented.
An existing array antenna system includes M antenna radiation units, a strip line feed system, and a strip line cavity. The strip line feed system is located in the strip line cavity, and the strip line feed system includes a phase shift circuit, a power allocation circuit, and a phase compensation circuit. An output end of the phase shift circuit is in a radio frequency connection to an input end of the power allocation circuit, an output end of the power allocation circuit is in a radio frequency connection to an input end of the phase compensation circuit, and an output end of the phase compensation circuit is connected to the M antenna radiation units. A radio frequency connection includes a direct connection or a coupling connection.
In an implementation process of this disclosure, the prior art has the following disadvantages:
As a quantity of antenna radiation units increases, the power allocation circuit and the phase compensation circuit are increasingly complex. Consequently, the strip line feed system occupies larger cavity space, and it is difficult for existing cavity space to accommodate the strip line feed system.